Keep You With Me
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Music One shot :) DeanxOC


Hey guys! Just a one shot, I've been binge listening to Hot Chelle Rae all weekend and I've been obsessed with 'Keep You With Me' and it inspired this story! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: WWE owns everyone but my own character and the plot.

 _Ohhh, ohhhh_

 _Ohhh, ohhhh, ohh_

 _Catch my flight, 6 AM  
Gonna be gone til who knows when  
Here I go_

Nova wakes up to the feeling of the bed shifting. She rolls to her side and sees her boyfriend of 3 years, Dean Ambrose, getting up and ready to catch his 6 am flight. She hates it when he leaves, but she knows he has too. She stays on that side and curls up to his pillow as he stands then bends over to her. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you before I leave." He kisses her forehead and heads for the bathroom.

 _I squeeze you tight, one last time  
Use my shirt to dry your eyes  
Gotta let go_

Nova gets out of bed and stands in the kitchen, still only wearing one of Dean's long sleeve shirts that go down a little past her hips and a pair of cheeky underwear, getting a travel cup of coffee for Dean as he finishes packing his last few things. She hears the bedroom door open and his suitcase roll across the hardwood floors of their living room. She tries to fight the few tears threatening to fall before she turns around to face him. She does a quick sweep and turns to hand him the cup. Dean sets his duffle bag down next to his rolling suitcase before taking it and setting it back down on the counter.

He rest his hands on her cheeks and gives her a deep, loving kiss before hugging her tightly. Nova can't fight the tears anymore as they start falling, wetting his shirt. He caresses her hair as she cries and kissing her hair. "I hate these days still, so much." Nova whispers into his shoulder as her crying subsides.

He pulls back to touch her cheeks again "You always do. Call me and let me know how work goes tonight okay?"

"I will, is this tour coming anywhere around here this time?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll find out tonight when I get to the arena. I'll let you know when you call me later." He kisses her again before hearing a horn outside. Nova's eyes well again, but don't fall. He kisses her forehead gently then her lips again. "I love you so much Nova."

"I love you too Dean, more then you know." She watches from the front door as he heads for the taxi and heads for the airport.

 _When I'm gone all the nights are so long  
We've got to hold on, on, on_

 _Days go by  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
Say your name  
I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
Cause I keep you with me_

Dean heads into the arena for Monday night Raw after catching up on some sleep at the hotel after his plane landed in another city. He's been on the road for 2 weeks now and hasn't seen Nova since he left, besides Facetime. He brought his stuff to the locker room before heading for catering to grab a bite before the show started.

After he sits, he takes out his phone and sees a text message from Nova.

'Miss you so much. Call me after the show to tell me how it went 3 I love you'

He smiles as he replies then sees Roman has taken a seat in front of him. "Hey man, that Nova?"

Dean smiles and sets his phone down "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She's the only one that puts that stupid smile on your face." Roman laughs as Dean flips him off. "Miss her?"

"Tons, but I keep her with me all the time."

"The picture in your suitcase?" Dean nods as they continue eating and talking about what they were doing for the show.

 _Ohhh, ohhhh_

 _Ohhh, ohhhh, ohh_

 _I still smell like your perfume  
Damn I wish you were in this room  
In my bed_

Dean arrived back at his hotel around midnight that night, he figured that Nova would be sleeping already so he just sent her a text telling her he got back to the hotel late and he would call her in the morning.

He showered and walked into his room in a towel grabbing a t shirt and a pair of pajama pants. As he put the shirt on, he realized it smelled like Nova, her favorite perfume. He realized this was the shirt she was wearing the day before he left when they just hung out around the house all day. They were supposed to go out that day but he decided to be selfish and keep her all to himself before he left the next day.

He glanced over when he heard his phone start going off and saw it was Nova. It was almost 12:45, so she must have been waiting up for him again. He missed her so damn much when he was gone, especially when they talked, cause he couldn't hold her, or kiss her or even just lay in bed with her. He wished she was here in bed with him.

I toss and turn as I try to dream  
Our love plays out like a movie scene  
In my head, oh yeah

Days go by  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
I say your name  
I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh,  
Gotta keep you with me

Ohhhh, ohhh

Ohhh, ohh, ohhh

After Dean hung up with Nova it was almost 2 in the morning, and now it was almost 4. He couldn't sleep, he just kept tossing and turning and whenever he shut his eyes, a memory with Nova would play in his head like a movie.

 _'Flashback'_

 _Nova was finishing the dishes from dinner when Dean slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He had just gotten home from a 2 week trip overseas and couldn't keep his hands off of her longer than 5 minutes. He started kissing the side of her neck "What are you doing?" Nova giggles as she puts the last dish in the strainer and started wiping her hands off with the towel._

 _"Holding you, kissing you. Isn't the obvious?"_

 _"Cause your being innocent right now with no ulterior motive behind this right?" She turns and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, lightly, and teasingly._

 _"Not hearing a complaint Ms. Nova" As he lightly kisses her cheek then her neck again._

 _"Of course I'm not complaining." Nova says, letting out a small moan. His hands slide down her sides to her low hips to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist. She pulls away a bit and giggles "I swear Ambrose you better not drop me!"_

 _He stops and looks up at her "Have I ever dropped you?" Nova gives him a look "Okay I did once but I was drunk, and if I remember correctly you landed on me." She laughs then kisses his again. "Can I have you now?" Nova moans a yes._

 _'End Flashback'_

Dean laughs at that memory, they didn't even make it the bedroom, they make it to the couch then eventually to the bedroom at some point that night. Finally his eyes drift closed from pure exhaustion and he falls asleep with Nova in his mind.

When I'm gone all the nights are so long  
We've got to hold on, on, on

Nova got home from work and walked into the kitchen after hanging her coat in the closet, and her keys on the rack and setting her purse on the bench next to the front door. She slips her heels off and heads for the bathroom to grab a shower.

She heads into the kitchen to warm up her leftover Chinese from last night's dinner for tonight's also. As she ate she watched Raw from last night. Deans been gone for about 3 weeks now and she is missing him like crazy, but she is so happy she at least gets to see him on Raw doing what he absolutely loves.

She lays in their bed that night for what feels like forever before she finally falls asleep.

 _Catch my flight, 6 AM  
One last stop and I'm home again  
Here I go_

Dean packs his bag from Smackdown that Tuesday, he's been gone for 3 weeks now and he finally is going home, going home to his lovely Nova. He says bye to Roman and Seth before grabbing his duffle and rolling case and heading for the hotel before his 6 AM flight the next morning. He'll be with Nova by tomorrow night.

 _Ohh, ohhhh, ohh  
Days go by (ooohhhhh days go by)  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh (and I've always got you on my mind)  
I say your name (I say your name)  
I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh (I can't touch you, no)  
I gotta keep you with me_

Dean arrives home around 10 AM Wednesday morning, knowing Nova is working and not home yet. He unpacks and showers before throwing his laundry in the washer and falling asleep on the couch, catching up on much needed sleep.

He wakes up, seeing it's almost 5. Nova gets out of work at 5 so he starts dinner so she doesn't have too when she gets home. She works as an assistant in a lawyers office. He hears a car outside and checks the window, smiling seeing it's his beautiful girl.

 _Days go by (6 AM, one last stop and I'm home again)  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh (I'm comin, I'm comin home again)  
Cause I'm keeping you with me  
Say your name  
I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I'm gonna keep you with me_

Nova pulls her car in the driveway and grabs her purse before heading up the walkway. She stops when she sees the kitchen light on in the house and her breathe gets caught in her throat. She walks as fast as she can with her heels on and when she gets in the house and kicks them off and throws her stuff to the floor. She runs into the kitchen and jumps into Dean's awaiting arms, since he saw her realize outside that he was home. He feels her tears wetting his shirt again, but this time with happy tears. "Don't let go." He hears her whisper.

He holds her tightly "I wasn't planning on it. I'm keeping you with me." She pulls her head back and kisses him deeply, with every ounce of love she has for him and showing how much she missed him.

 _Ohhh, ohhhhh_

 _Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh_

Okay don't be too harsh! I haven't written in a while and I'm working on getting back into it, writers block is no joke!

Love you guys!


End file.
